Perform tissue culture studies. Immunofluorescence studies during Phase I of the contract. Perform electron microscopy studies utilizing the immunoperoxidose reaction and also conduct nucleic acid homology studies during Phase II. In the third phase, continue the studies of Phases I and II and completion of the seroepidemiology studies.